


Confidential

by TheLastWitch



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWitch/pseuds/TheLastWitch
Summary: Yuuri is the champion of Galar.She has beaten all the gym leaders in that region and took the title of the Unbeatable Champion from Dande....However, that's not the only thing she's taken.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/ Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 70
Kudos: 305





	1. Naivety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA, I can't get enough of this pairing. >.<  
> They are so cute together, but this story will get dark in several chapters (oh no).  
> However, I will write a WARNING on the beginning of each chapters that contain dark themes, so please read at your own risk.  
> Yuuri is 16 in this story so yea... ~~I'M SORRY FOR I HAVE SINNED (again).~~

It's been a while since Yuuri has returned to Postwick. She's planning to stay there for a short holiday, but her plan was altered right after she got home. She decided hang around until her mother has recovered from her cold, her travels could wait.

"Yuuri!" Her mother called from downstairs with a hoarse voice.

Yuuri threw her console to the bed and quickly walked down from the second floor, "Yes, mom?"

"We've got a guest, he's a handsome young man too." The older lady smiled as she received a package of magikarp taiyaki, "Why don't you introduce him to me?"

There was a towering figure by the door, wearing the signature navy jacket only one person could have. Yuuri could feel the blood rushes to her cheeks as she saw a wide grin on his face. She has always liked him ever since they hung out in Hammerlocke.

"Yo!" He greeted as he waved his hand, "Long time no see, Champion."

"...it's Yuuri." The girl pouted, she'd rather him call her by her name, not her title, "Why are you here, Kibana-san?"

He grinned and gave her head a pat, "Well, I didn't hear from you for a while, so I thought I'd pay you a surprise visit."

"Ah, is that so." Yuuri fiddled with her fingers, feeling a bit nervous, "Well I-"

"Oh, right. How about you stay for dinner?" Yuuri's mom interrupted, "My Yuuri cooks the best curry in town~"

Yuuri's eyes went wide, she didn't expect herself to be that good of a cook, "Huh? Mom, you're overestimat-"

"Whoa, best curry?" Kibana crossed his arms and cocked his head in amusement, "I'm in!"

Seeing the excited look in his face, Yuuri couldn't complain. She just hoped that she wouldn't mess up and he'd have a good time.

Yuuri's mother and Kibana chatted for a while, she talked about Yuuri back then and showed him her baby and childhood photos.

"She was such an energetic kid, I didn't expect her to grow this fast in such a short period of time." Yuuri's Mother smiled gently as she spoke, "Well, I guess you could say she's matured a little bit."

"...As a fellow trainer, I'd say she's someone worthy of respect," Kibana stated in a serious tone, staring at Yuuri's small figure riding a bike in the photo.

The older lady chuckled after she heard his comment, "Oh dear, I'm sure Yuuri'd be really embarrassed if she heard this."

"Heh, she's a great deal, alright." Kibana glanced at the lady for a second before continuing to scan the photo album.

There were a lot of photos in various occasions, from wearing elementary school uniform to being naked in the bathtub and playing with a rubber psyduck. Luckily, they were all taken when she's barely a toddler or this'd be a material for something else.

"Oh, right. I forgot to water the flowers," She clasped her hand and raised from her seat, causing Kibana to snap out of his inappropriate thoughts, "Kibana-san, can you check on Yuuri?"

"Sure thing." He replied briefly with a smile, putting the album aside correspondingly.

Once the woman is gone, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. For the first time in forever, he let out a long sigh.

Kibana couldn't resist the good smell that was coming from the kitchen. He went there and saw a small figure facing a big pot. She was stirring with full concentration, he could see a small frown on her head.

Getting an idea, Kibana unlocked his phone and started recording, "Champion-san. What are we cooking today?"

"Ehh? Kibana-san!" Yuuri looked so surprised, she almost dropped the ladle, but she quickly regained her composure as she understood what he's trying to do.

"Well, this is Spicy Coconut Curry," She smiled endearingly to the phone camera, "It's made from Tanga, Cheri, Tamato and Coconut milk!"

"Ah, I see, I see." Kibana commented, "It smells really good, are you sure those are all the ingredients?"

"Uh well, I did put something else..." With flushed cheeks, the young girl mumbled, barely audible, "...It's love."

Involuntarily, Kibana inhaled sharply from his nose, trying to suppress all the weird giddy feelings in his chest.

_Thank God, I didn't stream this._

Kibana has always thought that she's an adorable kid, but her statement just now put him on the edge. If he could, he actually wanted to jump on her now and see more of her cute expressions. Every moment with her is never dull, just like how a pokemon battle is.

"Kibana-san?" Yuuri tilted her head and waved her hand in front of Kibana to get his attention, she's been calling him several times now.

"Ah- Yes?" Kibana answered as soon as he realized that he was distracted.

"Can you get that for me?" Yuuri pointed at a tin box that was placed on the shelf above her.

The shelves were somehow positioned quite high, it seems that she wouldn't be able to reach it, even if she tiptoed.

"Oh, this one?" Kibana asked as he reached out for the indicated box, his abdomen was flush against Yuuri's small back.

It was very brief, but she felt self-conscious and blushed madly from the lingering warmth.

"Here, as you request-"

His sentence came into a halt the second he noticed the redness that spread to her ears.

And once she turned around, she made a face that would give any man the wrong idea, "T-Thanks."

She quickly took the tin box from his hand and directed her attention back to the curry. However, just by that look alone, Kibana almost loses his mind. He could feel his carnal desire kicks in and he's already had hundreds of scenarios in mind.

"Yuuri," His voice suddenly turned deep and sultry when he called her.

He traced her exposed nape with the back of his fingers lightly, which directly sent shiver down her spine.

"...!" She jolted a bit at first, but then she couldn't move. It was somehow like she's a defenseless rabbit who is being eyed by a much bigger predator.

...

But when she slowly peeked on him the second time, he quickly recovered from it and smiled like usual, "I think I should wait somewhere else, the smell of curry makes me even hungrier."

If her mother wasn't in this house with them, he'd probably have done something already.

Something that he'd regret later on.

After he left, Yuuri finally calmed down and touched the nape of her neck.

"What was that...?" She mumbled to herself as she shook her head, trying to forget what happened just now.

Consequently, the blood was drained from her face as she noticed something.

There were several dents on the tin box.

With his strength, he could've broken her neck easily on a whim with one of his hands.

She shivered at the thought, though this time, it wasn't a good one. The fear made her stomach churn a bit.

Yuuri mustered up all her strength and discarded all the nonsense she thought.

 _Kibana-san is a good person,_ _he'd never do such thing._

"The food is ready~" Yuuri brought the pot and placed it on the table, "Come and dig in."

Yuuri's mom and Kibana went to help her set up the cutlery. Just like any other coconut curry, it has a lighter complex compared all the other curries, though this one looked even more appetizing to Kibana as Yuuri's the one who made it.

"Wow, it looks amazing." Kibana's mouth watered as soon as she opened the lid, "Thank you for the food~"

"Thank you my dear, you're the best." The older lady as she distributed the curry to everyone's bowl.

Yuuri smiled shyly after hearing the compliments. To be honest, she didn't expect the curry to be that good. However, she's really interested in seeing Kibana's opinion on her food. She looked at the man nervously as he took his first bite.

"Ehh, this is extraordinary!" Kibana's face lit up, "You'd definitely make a good wife."

Yuuri's face turned bright red, all the more because it made her imagine what'd a marriage life with Kibana be like.

"Hohoho, wouldn't she?" Her mom encouraged his statement, "I wouldn't mind leaving her in your care."

"Mom...!" Yuuri wanted to protest, but she quickly dismissed it.

She hasn't seen her laugh that much in a while.

Time flew quickly as they discussed about all sorts of stuffs, starting from Postwick's vegetation to the reason why Garchomp is banned in Galar region. Before they knew it, it's already 9 P.M. and they could already hear Kricketunes' sounds outside.

"Oh my, it's already this late," Yuuri's mother stated the moment she took a glance at the clock, "The inn is quite far too... Since we have an empty room upstairs, you could stay the night if you'd like."

"Ah, I'll take you up on the offer." Kibana gratefully accepted her invitation, "Thank you very much, Madam."

"Please enjoy your stay here and reach us if there's anything," The older lady informed as she walked towards a room at the end of the hall, "I'm going to sleep soon, if you'll excuse me."

Kibana nodded and turned to look at the girl beside him.

"A-Ah, I'll take you to your room. Wait a second." Yuuri quickly took the dishes from the table, placed them on the sink, and started washing it.

Unexpectedly, Kibana followed her to the kitchen with the remaining dishes and took the plate away from her hand, "Let me help."

"Um, no. It's okay, I can manage--"

"You've cooked the meal today," Kibana interrupted, he didn't plan to stop anytime soon, "This is the least I can do."

Yuuri felt uneasy at his politeness, but she really appreciated it, "Thank you."

"No worries."

Leaving Kibana in charge of washing the dishes, Yuuri could wipe the table and her chores felt much faster.

After that, she proceeded to escort him to his room and expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you for today, Kibana-san." The young girl smiled sincerely, "My mom seems to be more energetic too."

Actually, the tall man was planning to go and turn in right away so that he wouldn't get any weird ideas.

Yet he was was dumbfounded at the sight of her innocent smile and involuntarily clenched his fists.

_This girl, she's..._

"...How about you thank me in another way?" Kibana tilted his head a bit as he lazily raised her chin.

It's a face she doesn't recognize.

He's usually all cheery and goofy; he has never looked so serious before.

For that reason, she couldn't look away from those icy blue eyes which have turned several shades darker, simply because of that inviting as well as dangerous look in his eyes.

_...So naive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... I hope you enjoyed it^^  
> Aand see you in the next chapter OwO


	2. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who's not accustomed to my writing style, I forgot to explain that sentences in italic indicate the thoughts inside the character's mind.  
> It's a bit too late to mention this but, I hope you guys don't mind that I use the japanese version names>.<  
> I often see many japanese fanarts and it just gets me everytime so...  
> Well, enjoy! OwO

It was dead silent.

Since they were in the second floor, they couldn't hear the loudening sounds of the Kricketunes in the slightest.

She could feel her heart strumming her rib cage, threatening to break out at any moment. Consequently, she averted her eyes and blushed madly, still thinking of what to say.

"Uh, K-Kibana-san, I..." Yuuri stuttered, she didn't really know what to say.

She does like him very much, but these kind of feelings are still very foreign to her.

At least, she wasn't sure whether she liked this side of him or not.

"Let's play games all night!" Kibana let out a naughty grin as he swiftly retreated his hands to the back of his head, "Do you have any console?"

She should've felt relieved.

She should have.

However, she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed.

"Ah... You're talking about that." She felt extremely embarrassed for getting the wrong idea, "Yes, I do have one in my room."

"Aight, let's go~" Kibana gave her shoulder a friendly pat, making her heart throb a bit.

When he turned away, Yuuri clenched her hand to the place where it hurts.

 _Why, of course._ _I'm just a kid in his eyes, anyway._

As he could've guessed, her peach-colored room was clean and tidy. It also smells exactly like her, sweet like caramel.

Just by that fact alone, Kibana felt his pants tightened, much to his dismay.

So, he tried to distract himself by checking his phone for a bit.

"Um, Kibana-san..." She called him with her usual soft voice, it was like music to his ears.

"Yes?" He stopped and glanced at the girl beside him.

When their eyes meet, he could clearly see her dark brown eyes which glistened the hue of amber and her naturally pink succulent lips.

He could feel his urge coming back, the desire to pull her tiny figure into his arms and let his hands roam over it.

If this man knows no patience, he'd definitely make her scream tonight.

...But not tonight.

"I don't have much games actually..." She took out a game cartridge from a white drawer and smiled innocently, "Do you want to play Super Charmander Bros?"

_Fuck. She's barely sixteen, what is wrong with me...?_

Kibana automatically dismissed his thoughts once he saw that angelic smile of hers, then he petted her head as if she was an adorable child, "Sure."

"Alright then. You'll be Charmander, I'll be Squirtle." She handed him one of the controllers and take the other one for herself.

After playing for some time, Yuuri felt a bit cold and sneezed, "Don't you feel cold too, Kibana-san?"

"Eh? Not really." He replied as he paused the game and turned his attention to the girl, "I'm used to extreme weathers."

"...Just like the sandstorm, huh." Yuuri chuckled a bit before sneezing the second time, "Sorry."

Kibana sneaked a glance at the blanket, but he ignored it and opened his arms as if he wanted a hug, "Come here."

"E-Eh...?" Yuuri blushed, she couldn't decipher what he's trying to do at all.

"Psh, come on." He pulled the clueless girl towards him and let her sit in front of him while being trapped between his long arms.

She could feel his warm torso against her back, his embrace somehow feels very warm and safe. For a second, she hoped time would stop. However, due to embarrassment, her temperature increased dramatically. She thought she wouldn't last long if he kept hugging her like this.

Her heart felt like it wanted to leap out of her chest, "Kibana-san...?"

On the other hand, Kibana tried to not lose his cool. To be honest, this position isn't very convenient to him. He tried to keep some distance between her butt and his shaft, so that she wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants at any cost. He really hoped the tension will be over soon, even though it's almost impossible.

"Do you feel warmer now?" His voice was gruff as his focus was back on the game and a small smirk adorned his face, just enough to reveal that one dominant canine.

Besides his roguish grin, the defined outline of his jaw and his droopy turquoise eyes also add to his charm.

He gave her a fixed look while waiting for her reaction, "Yuuri?"

From up close, he's even much more attractive. Completely drowned in his gaze, she has almost forgotten how to breathe.

"Y-Yes, it's warm." Yuuri replied briefly, trying to get a grip of the controller and resume to play.

_I shouldn't think about this kind of stuff right now...!_

_I'm lucky enough to have him paid me a visit out of nowhere._

Feeling warm and more comfortable, Yuuri got drowsier as the time goes, her back is now fully resting against Kibana's body. Her eyes felt quite heavy now as she isn't even the type who usually pull an all-nighter. After dozing off several times, Yuuri finally gave in and somehow fell asleep inside his embrace, breathing quietly like a baby chick.

"Oi, Yuuri." Kibana dropped his gaze to check on her when he noticed that the Squirtle character didn't move at all for quite some time.

 _Oh, she fell asleep._ _How cute._

He poked one of her cheeks gently, wondering if she would wake up anytime soon. Yet, she didn't budge in the slightest.

Of course, he'd lie if he said he wasn't curious about what's under her skirt, but with his current conscience as a gentleman, he wouldn't stoop that low.

It was a really challenging temptation, but he also managed to resist taking photos of her while she was sleeping so peacefully.

Sighing, he carefully carried her like a princess and placed her on her bed. He moved as gentle as possible, treating her as if she was a pile of feathers. Then again, he wondered if she eats properly because she does weight like one.

He planned to give her head another pat before retreating to the guest room, however, the world has never been that merciful. Yuri tossed around in her sleep, the angle of sleeping and her slightly loose dress revealed a bit of her white lacey bra. One of her thighs on the other hand, went up a bit high as if it was to tease him, since it created a gap just enough to peek and enjoy the view. He knew that she always has that beautiful lustre skin, but he wondered if it'd be as soft as he imagined. 

"Hehe~" She giggled softly in her sleep, causing Kibana to flinch.

Presumably in a deep sleep, he did expect that she might sleep-talk afterwards, but...

"Kibana-san..."

Her next word made him involuntarily grit his teeth.

As an adult, as much as he obsessed over a girl, he'd still hate admitting that hearing his name coming out from her cute lips is enough to make him tick.

It almost felt like he becomes a high school boy all over again, though this time madly in love.

He couldn't stop thinking about her, not even when they're miles apart.

_Is she dreaming about me right now?_

_...I wonder what she thinks about me._

_Am I simply an acquaintance? a friend? or a fellow gym leader?_

He squatted over and their faces are now an inch apart. Strangely enough, the creak on the bed from the weight shifting and the contact didn't wake her up.

Assuredly, he didn't kiss her. He lightly covered her mouth with his right hand, blocking the kiss he eminently craved. So he kissed her over his hand, again and again. Up close, her scent increased tenfold and it was addicting. She looked so serene in her sleep and he didn't want to wake her up. However, he couldn't help but wonder how those lips underneath his hand would taste like while licking the back of his own hand.

Sensing that she was about to move, the man quickly backed away.

"Mm..." Yuuri murmured in her dreams, then proceed to nom at nothing, "Kingler seafood curry..."

That dragged him back to reality, where he should think and act rationally. Though what he did just now didn’t cause any harm, there is no guarantee that it wouldn’t too next time.

There would be no next time.

Observing the precious girl for one last time, he let out a self-mocking smile and decided to leave her alone.

 _...Well,_ _in the end, I'm just a low-life scum._

"Good night, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd probably make fanart of Kibayuu when I got the chance UwU  
> University life is currently busy so I might need more time to write, I hope you guys can understand.  
> Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter~


	3. Backfired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I still have exams next week( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)  
> However, I can't help but write, it's such a fun chapter.  
> Wish me luck UwU

Yuuri woke up, trying to process what happened last night. She immediately realized that she probably fell asleep in the dragon gym leader's arms.

_Eh?! How did I fall asleep??_

She looked around, Kibana doesn't seem to be around, so he must've returned to the guest room.

Yuuri immediately breathed a sigh of relief. Thinking that she should somehow apologize, she quickly went downstairs to cook some breakfast for him.

"Oh, Yuuri~ You're awake." Her mother is already in the kitchen, wearing an apron, "Good timing. Can you brew some coffee and then wake Kibana-kun up? I'm almost done with the breakfast."

"Ah... O-Okay." Yuuri took the coffee powder and used the coffee machine.

_Hm... I think that time in the Battle Cafe he ordered iced americano without anything else..._

"Yuuri," While adding some cut fruits to the sandwich, her mother's tone went somewhat serious, "You like him, don't you?"

She could feel her cheeks went hot just by that question alone.

"Eh? Umm..." Yuuri tried not to sound like she was panicking, "I don't know, I mean-- Maybe...?"

"Heh, youngsters." She shook her head for a second, but it doesn't seem like she was against her liking him.

It's more like she was felt sorry for her daughter, because she supposed Kibana thought of her as a child and wouldn't take her seriously for now, given the age difference.

"A-Anyways, I'm done with the coffee," Yuuri still felt embarrassed after admitting her feelings in front of her mother, "I'm going to wake him up now!"

"Please do."

Knocking on the door, Yuuri expected that he'd reply right away. However, she didn't know that he was a heavy sleeper. Especially, when he didn't get enough sleep because of some business he needed to attend to.

"Kibana-san...?" She knocked again several times, but still no response.

Feeling a bit worried now, she opened the door slowly and excused herself for going in. Kibana's jacket, orange beanie, and uniform top was draped on a wooden chair, he was basically wearing nothing but his shorts. He was sleeping facing the wall, so she could see his broad back and lavish tan skin that hugged his perfect body. The sun light that went through the window added a golden tone to his figure. If she didn't know him and this was somewhere else, she would've thought that this sight comes straight out of a painting. It couldn't get any more beautiful.

Breaking herself from her inappropriate thoughts and amazement, she walked towards the bed to proceed with her task.

"Um, are you awake?" Yuuri encouraged herself to wake the dragon tamer up, "Kibana-san..."

When she was quite close, she could hear that he was snoring, probably still deep in sleep. She'd hate to wake him up while he's sleeping so comfortably, but the coffee and breakfast would be cold soon. So she encouraged herself to go even closer to the man and wake him up with a light shake.

"K-Kibana-san, the food will be cold soon..." She shook him gently, trying to rouse him from his sleep, "Please wake--"

The moment he started moving, he didn't even let her finish her sentence. Kibana pulled the girl down, making her trip and fall on top of him. Her legs were split open and somehow rested on his stomach. He was so warm in contrast to the cool morning air, it almost made her shriek.

"Mm." Due to the physical contact, Kibana opened his eyes slowly, "Yuuri?"

Yuuri tried to pull herself away from him quickly, but when she did, her butt bumped into something hard. Then she blushed madly once she realized that it was the area around his crotch.

Even after all that, Kibana was still half-asleep. On the other hand, the girl was still petrified and couldn't make a single sound because she's still trying to recover from her shock. With his strong and long arms, he pulled the girl back towards him and kissed her hard. She was warm and it felt so real, he couldn't help but start thrusting his groin upwards. Seeing the girl making cute sounds and squirmed in his arms, he smiled devilishly. It was a good dream he'd never want to wake up from... Unless, it's not a dream.

"N-No, Kibana-san...!!" She strongly pulled away this time, causing him to completely awakened.

His notable strength made her remember the damage he has done to the tin box at that time and it made her shiver.

"...Yuuri?" His eyes went wide once he realized that it wasn't some sort of wet dream.

It was the real Yuuri. In. The. Flesh.

_WAIT, DID I JUST--_

As soon as he realized what happened, Kibana directly lowered his head, "I'm really sorry...!! I wasn't completely awake, so I just--"

"U-Um, okay I understand... It's my fault too, I didn't know you're a heavy sleeper." Yuuri kinda knew that he wasn't completely awake, but it's not like she could slap either, "P-Please raise your head."

For a moment, his mind is full of immense regret.

He could sleep with any girl and leave her the next morning without saying goodbye, but Yuuri is the last person he'd like to hurt.

"Still, I don't think I'm being a responsible adult here." He started rubbing the side of his temple as if he had a headache, "I should've woken up sooner, so this wouldn't happen."

"..." Yuuri actually felt a bit disappointed as soon as he heard those sentences.

_...He really thinks of me as a child, doesn't he?_

He took her small hands in his, then looked into her eyes apologetically and sincerely apologized, "I'm sorry, Yuuri. I know that this is an unforgivable mistake, but I'll make sure that this'd never--"

He stopped once he saw a change in her expression.

**For a second, it felt like he was consoling a small kid.**

"Uh, well, the rest room is at the end of the hall." She swiftly interrupted with a smile, she didn't want to hear his next sentence, "Please come down when you're ready."

The look on her face before, it's as if she was tremendously dismayed by something, but remained still.

He couldn't forget it.

And he doesn't like it.

Yuuri went downstairs, looking drained.

Maybe she shouldn't have run away like that. However, it was unbearable to hear that her first kiss was a mistake...

_...I wonder if he would do the same thing to anyone who wakes him up._

Once Kibana went down, the food is all set up. Yuuri avoided his gaze and tried to look busy by taking out some cups from the cabinet.

Even though he noticed, he didn't want to push that matter. At least, for now.

So he forced himself to display his usual cheery self, "Ooh, thank you for the food, it looks delicious!"

"Hoho, eat up, eat up." Luckily, Yuuri's mother didn't seem to notice the difference in the mood.

Seeing the difference in his attitude, she felt a bit embarrassed. It made her realize how she acted like a kid. He was right. Adults know better than to argue over this kind of thing.

...And he did sincerely apologize after all.

Yuuri tried to lift up her spirits and act the way Kibana does, she knew that he didn't want to worry her mother, and she's thankful of that.

"I brewed some coffee this morning, please have some if you'd like." The girl filled a cup with coffee and handed it to him politely.

Kibana's facial expression turned soft.

_At least, she looked like she's gonna be fine now._

He smiled appreciatively, staring at the coffee that was offered, "Ah, is it caffè americano? Thanks, Yuuri."

"Y-You're welcome." Yuuri quickly looked away and returned to her seat.

As expected, she still couldn't shake off the feeling from this morning's incident. His soft lips and the musky scent which was radiated from his body made her experience a whole new feeling she didn't know she had before. Even just remembering it made her body feel weak. What if she didn't stop him? What will happen then...?

It was a good thing that Yuuri's mother is quite chatty. After what happened just now, she didn't think she'd be able to properly initiate a conversation.

When the sun is almost all the way up, Kibana excused himself and so Yuuri and her mother went out to see him off.

"You look a bit exhausted, Kibana-kun." Yuuri's mother commented as she notices the bags under his eyes, "Did you not sleep well?"

"Ah, no. I did sleep," Kibana quickly covered it up to convince her, "Thank you for your hospitality, Madam."

_My plan to see her smile has backfired._

"No problem, feel free to come anytime." Yuuri's mom stated while waving her hand, "Have a safe ride back!"

"...See you, take care." Yuuri briefly bid him farewell, her voice is a bit soft, but it was enough to soothe him.

"Thank you." Kibana gently ruffled her hair before leaving,

_Maybe I shouldn't have come at all._

"You too."

It was still morning, but Yuuri felt so fatigued. She returned to her bedroom to lie down and gather some energy.

Maybe she should walk around in the park with her pokemon later, she just wanted to lighten up her mood and forget about the 'accident'. However, when she closed her eyes, Kibana's face kept appearing in her mind.

_How can I face him now...?_

A minute of rest and her phone suddenly rang, much to her dismay.

At first, she didn't bother to pick it up, and contemplated to just ignore it for the time being. But on second thought, it might be something important.

Correspondingly, she lazily took her phone from the nightstand.

It was Mary.

She picked it up as soon as she found out who it was, "Yes?"

"Yuuri," Mary sounded monotonous as per usual, "Sonia-san invited us to onsen on Saturday, do you think you can come?"

She was a bit confused after hearing the unusual invitation, "Eh, Sonia-san? Umm I--"

"Alright, forget I asked." The girl spoke like she was using quick attack repeatedly and Yuuri didn't have time to react at all, "You have to come, okay? Meet me at Motostoke."

"Huh? Mary--"

After saying what she wanted to say, she hung up the phone.

It's not that Yuuri didn't want to go, she just didn't want to leave her mother who's currently not feeling well.

"Yuuri," There was a knock on the door, "Are you talking to your friend just now?"

Apparently, her mother was listening.

Yuuri opened the door and answered, "...Yes, it's Mary."

"Oh, Mary-kun? Did she miss you already?" She knew that the dark-type gym leader was one of her daughter's closest friend.

"Actually, Sonia-san suddenly invited us to the Onsen this Saturday..." The girl explained with a sigh, she didn't look motivated at all.

"Since it's an outing together, don't miss out." Her mother patted her head lovingly, "Don't worry, because I have rested well, I'm going to be fine."

"But--"

"Just listen to me, okay?" Not wanting to listen to any more of her excuses, her mom crossed her arms, "You couldn't be idle for too long either, you're the champion, after all."

"...Okay." Yuuri nodded and smiled.

_Well, I guess this could help me take my mind off things._

At around the same time, Kibana was already inside the train. He stared at the beautiful view outside the window and looked like he was deep in thought.

Out of the blue, the rotom phone vibrated. Apparently, it was none other than the ex-champion, Dande.

"Yo, Dande." Kibana picked up the call immediately,

"...Onsen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support and kudos >///< I'm so happy aksdjkfadkfh  
> Oh, I also made some kibayuu fanarts on twitter, so if you want to check it, here you go!  
> https://twitter.com/mashed_patata/status/1214597131807293440/photo/1  
> I'm sorry that it's in japanese, I can translate it for you if you'd like :3


	4. Watchful Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 18+ : This chapter contains adult situations and rape/non-con elements, so read it at your own risk!!
> 
> Firstly, I'd like to say thank you for those who like my fanarts on twitter!!>.<  
> Now I can indulge myself in drawing more kibayuu... And actually some of them are related to this story >///<  
> Anyways, enjoy for now and see you at the end notes( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The day has finally come. As previously agreed, Yuuri went to the Onsen located at the Motostoke around 2 P.M.

She quickly noticed Mary from her cute pigtails and the way she dressed.

"Mary!" Without wasting anymore time, she ran towards the girl and called her.

Mary turned around as soon as she heard her friend's voice, "Ah, she's here."

She might not let it show, but she's really happy that Yuuri could come.

"I'm glad you can come, Yuuri-chan!" Sonia greeted the young girl while twirling her hair.

To her surprise, the Water-Type Gym Leader is also present.

"Rurina-san?" She unconsciously thought out loud.

"Good afternoon, Yuuri-chan," Rurina nudged at the girl and winked, "Let's relax and have fun today."

"O-Oh, yes. Of course."

It's not that Yuuri doesn't like Rurina. It's just around her, she's always felt inferior. Rurina is tall, fashionable, beautiful, and mature. She's everything she ever wants to be. Even though she has beaten him in Pokemon Gym Battle, that doesn't mean that Rurina isn't a strong and capable woman. Before being a gym leader, she is a fine lady.

She was sure that Kibana wouldn't even think twice if he was asked to choose between herself or Rurina. They would look so good together.

After chatting for a while, suddenly two figures appeared from behind Yuuri. Once she turned her head, she directly spotted two familiar men that she has beaten in pokemon battles, Dande and none other than Kibana.

_W-Why are they here? I wasn’t informed about this..._

"Thank you for inviting us, Sonia." The ex-champion stated before glancing at the small girl, "Oh, Yuuri-chan!"

The girl quickly averted her eyes, "Ah, yes... Hello."

"Yuuri~" Kibana didn't let her slip away, he patted her head as if nothing has happened between them before, "You're also here to enjoy the onsen?"

Seeing that Yuuri was somewhat uncomfortable, Mary grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the building, "Alright, it's time to get in. We waited for too long, we're gonna get sunburn."

Once they got in, they went into the booked room and eat some snacks together. The room interior is very traditional and it smelled like wood, it really made people want to slump and laze around.

The six people sat together three in a row, facing each other. Much to Yuuri's dismay, Rurina was sitting next to the Dragon Gym Leader. She doesn't really know why, but it made her stomach churn.

"The mochi here is really good," Professor Sonia encouraged the champion to eat some, "Their shapes are really cute too. Right, Yuuri-chan?"

Seeing that she hasn't answered and was focusing at something else, Sonia patted her shoulder, causing her to jolt for a bit.

She was flustered as she realized that she was staring at the man secretively for too long, "Ah-- Um, yes...?"

"Oh, my. What is this?" Sonia smiled at the girl as if she has gotten everything, "Do you have a crush on Kibana-san?"

"Ehhh???" Her face went red as she teased her, "I--"

"Don't spout nonsense." Mary tried to defend Yuuri and change the topic, "I think I'll order some Morpeko ice cream, what do you want, Yuuri?"

"Uh, umm..." Still panicking, she decided quickly without properly looking at the menu, "I'll order this one."

Once the ice cream came, she realized that she has accidentally ordered the gigantamax strawberry ice-cream.

"Whoa, that's huge." Mary commented as she ate her ordered ice, "You think you can finish it?"

"Umm, well..." Yuuri muttered as she scooped a spoonful of ice, she didn't think she would be able to finish it alone even in three days time.

Before she could eat it, the dragon tamer who was sitting across the table grabbed her hand and seized the ice cream from her spoon.

"Sweet." He grimaced a bit before he licked his upper lip.

Yuuri froze, she forgot how to breathe for a second.

"Ah, well. You've never really liked sweet stuff like that, right?" Asserted the purple-haired man beside him.

"You know what? That time I gave him some of my blueberry milkshake, he spat it out, asking how did I not die from diabetes!" Rurina mentioned as she rolled her eyes, "What a rude guy."

"Ah, that's not how you should talk to a lady." Sonia shook her head as she continued eating her mochi.

"Well--" Kibana couldn't deny what he just said, "As a matter of fact, I do eat dark chocolate from time to time."

Seeing that her best friend was quiet, Mary placed her hand on the top of hers, "Are you okay?"

"...Yes, they seemed to be having fun." Yuuri smiled as she started eating the ice cream.

_I shouldn't be too worked up about things like this... I'm sure that he often does things like this casually._

In the end, Yuuri managed to finish the gigantamax ice cream with the help of everyone.

The onsen comes right after. Yuuri and all the other girls went to the female changing room.

"Ah, it's been a long time~" Sonia remarked as she took the towel and changed into it.

"Well, you aren't as busy as us, you should've been able to enjoy this kind of luxury from time to time." Rurina blatantly commented, making the female professor pout.

Yuuri's eyes unconsciously went towards their bodies. Sonia's the type with luscious body that every guys wouldn't miss and Rurina is just like a top model straight out of a magazine.

Then she looked at herself and felt dejected, she felt like she was lacking in term of feminine charms, even though she often wears pink and wear dresses.

_Two more years and I'm eighteen, why do I still look like a kid??_

_Now I know why Kibana-san wouldn't look at me seriously._

_He's just being kind to me, nothing special._

_Everyone's just kind to me because I became the champion..._

Once she realized that a tear came out, she quickly went to the onsen area to hide it. She wouldn't want to worry anyone.

After all, the purpose of this hang-out is to relax and have fun together. She shouldn't ruin it by being too sentimental.

"Ah, so warm..." Now that she has fully-entered, Sonia rested her arms at the corner of the onsen and sighed.

Rurina followed right after, she didn't seem to be bothered by the heat at all. Mary, on the other hand, was still dipping her legs at the moment. She seemed to enjoy the steam that was coming out a lot more.

"Oh, right." Rurina turned to face the champion, "I still can't believe you managed to beat Dande. I mean, you're like, 14?"

Yuuri's face twitched, she's fed up with people being mistaken by her childish appearance, "I-I am 16..."

"Ah, really?" She frowned as she stared at Yuuri's chest, "Well... Regardless, you're still very young. That's an achievement.

"...Thank you." She felt both happy and annoyed at the same time, she couldn't really put it into words.

But once again, it confirmed that they only see her as a champion.

It made her heart sink.

After having a nice long bath, they returned to the main room, feeling refreshed.

The two males were already there, both staring at the shishi odoshi outside of the room with a pleasant atmosphere. To Yuuri, the view looked as if it was a painting. The two men have always been attractive, but seeing them in this relaxed state is even more captivating. Dande was sitting beside him with crossed arms and a solemn look, whereas Kibana was slouching lazily against the kotatsu, his left hand was supporting his head that felt a bit heavy, he was dozing off because of the continuous lack of sleep.

Though when the sound of the door was opened and the girls came, Kibana directly laid his eyes on Yuuri, her hair is still wet and her skin glowed in a pink shade. The sight completely woke him up. There were some sort of oil and fragrances too coming from them, but he could definitely tell that Yuuri's one was soft and yet enrapturing, the most pleasant of them all.

If only it was just the two of them...

The excitement that appeared in an instant made himself really annoyed.

_This is bad._

_I should keep some distance for the time being._

"You girls sure took your time." Kibana took a sip of the green tea to calm himself down **while unconsciously checking out Yuuri again**.

He mentally slapped himself.

"Ah, of course," Sonia replied with a smile, "It feels nice to relax once in a while."

Dande looked at Yuuri intensely before switching his gaze to Mary, "Mary-chan with her hair down, eh? This is a rare occurrence."

_That previous stare..._

Kibana was quietly watching the man sitting beside him. It made him feel wary of the situation.

"Ah, well--" Mary sheepishly touched her hair, not really knowing how to reply.

Yuuri just observed the girl closely, she smiled at the thought that Mary is indeed very cute when she was flustered.

When evening comes, everyone started to feel hungry and it was dinner time. As expected, the food served was japanese style and decorated elegantly. They also provided some sake for those who would like to drink.

"Do you think that old man often goes to onsen?" Kibana checked his rotom phone as he grabbed the udon with his chopsticks, "Apparently this one's the closest one to the stadium."

"Ah, Kabu-san?" Dande tried to jog his memories, "I did go here with him once."

"Oh~? Anything interesting happened?" Rurina cut in, seeming utterly interested.

Because Kibana was between both of them, Rurina was leaning against him. She was really close that physical contact is unavoidable. Her hand was resting on his arm while listening to Dande's story.

Yuuri was staring at them, thinking about how perfect they were for each other. She couldn't imagine herself standing beside Kibana, a guy who's fashionable and outgoing. She would feel out of place, even if she tried to blend in. Sure, she is indeed the current champion, but it doesn't make her personality exactly the same as Dande. She isn't as confident and she doesn't have that much experience handling press, attending big events, and other things that a champion must be able to do.

Despite all that fact, the sight of them together still vexed her. She knew that she didn't deserve to be jealous or anything, but she couldn't help it. She still had some feelings for him and it's not easy to get over with.

Dande closed his eyes and nodded, "That man could stay in the onsen for all day without feeling dizzy, I don't know what he's made of."

Everyone is chatting cheerfully, even Mary was talking about how her experience was as the new gym leader.

As for Yuuri, instead of sharing about her journey as usual, she just stared at people who drink and listened to their rambles.

Not too long after, everyone is sitting all over the place. Some of them just goof around and disturbing the others who are gossiping about the latest news. Nobody can tell what the main topic was anymore, everyone is focusing on their own conversations.

Kibana noticed her strange behavior, but before he could even approach the girl, someone else beat him to it.

The ex-champion is not only famous for his friendly attitude, he's also very attentive and mature. He would notice right away if someone is feeling down, especially those who he considered are quite close. They have been neighbor for so long and he could say that he knew her quite well, even though she was much closer with his younger brother, Hop. Fortunately, Hop is currently at Route 2 and couldn't leave the lab as he was training as a professor assistant. If not, he bet that Yuuri's hands would be full already, taking care of her best friend and rival.

Dande poured some sake into an empty cup and offered it to her, "Here, have some."

Yuuri's eyes went wide, "Ah, I am not allowed to drink yet--"

"Just a little won't hurt, just consider it to celebrate you becoming a champion," Dande hugged her shoulder gently as he handed it.

The girl's expression was troubled. She didn't know how to react to that. After all, she took the title away from him, it should be a very touchy subject.

But then again, it was Dande. He's an adult and he must've found ways to cope with it.

"You're an amazing trainer, Yuuri. I knew it from the moment I see you." He sounded very mature, no flaws in his stern voice.

"E-Eh??" Yuuri was flustered from both his passionate stare and the compliment, "I-I still have way to go. You have more experience than me, Dande-san..."

Unbeknownst to Yuuri, Dande seemed to have developed some feelings for her for a long time now. However, someone like Kibana could easily notice it. Anyone who makes a move on Yuuri wouldn't get past him.

If Flygon was here with him, he'd ask him to use **dragon tail** on him.

But well, as a man and according to current situation, he'll probably need to attack him head on.

"Ah, Dande. There's something I need to tell you~" The tall man pointed at the door that leads outside, "Come with me for a bit."

Knowing that he was intentionally interrupting him, he glared at the dragon gym leader before covering it up with a smile, "Alright, I'll be right back."

"Uhm, okay..." Instead of looking at the man who's petting her head, she was glancing at Kibana, who didn't seem to be in a good mood.

Sonia noticed their leave and asked, "Eh, what are they doing? Did I miss something?"

"Dunno, knowing Kibana, he's probably showing him some latest lewds or something." Rurina replied as she pour some more sake to her cup.

"L-L-Lewds...?" Yuuri's face went red, not sure if it was because of the alcohol or the suggestive word.

She didn't know why, but the sweetness of the sake felt quite nice and the warmth that came after made her feel a bit fuzzy.

"Aww, aren't you one cute little girl." Rurina pinched both of Yuuri's cheek and then hugged her tight.

On the other hand, Mary grimaced and stole Yuuri away from the water gym leader, "...Perverts."

On the way, they were so silent.

Kibana didn't say a single word until Dande broke the ice, "What is it, Kiba?"

In an instant, Kibana grabbed Dande by his collar and backed him against the wall, "What are you doing?? Don't you know that she's a minor? You can't use 'being drunk' as an excuse, I know you weren't."

"...That's an understatement. I don't think she can be considered as a kid at all, she IS the champion." The cornered man smirked confidently, he looked as if he hasn't done anything wrong. He wasn't intimidated by Kibana at all, "She went on adventures by herself and went through hard stuffs. That's not something a kid can do."

Kibana dropped his gaze, what the ex-champion said was not wrong, "That's..."

"Well, if anything happens," Dande touched the back of his neck, looking a bit shy, "if not the girls, I can properly take care of her."

The moment he heard that, his grip got even tighter, "Tch. You--!!"

"I've known her longer than you'd think." Dande touched the hand which was threatening him, "Aren't you being too nosy, Kiba?"

The man could've sworn that he saw a nerve popping out on the dragon gym leader's head, he looked incredibly irritated now.

"I'm not gonna do anything inappropriate to her... For now, at least. Why did you get so worked up, anyways?" Dande narrowed his eyes, even though the gym leader tightened his grip he couldn't hide the fact that he was trembling, "Don't tell me you're--"

Kibana let go of his friend's yukata, raised his fist and landed a blow on the wall right beside him, "Shut up!!"

The wooden wall was damaged and the sawdust got into his knuckle, causing it to bleed.

Dande figured that he would eventually snap. Of all people, Kibana is the last person who could convey his emotions properly. Behind that smile, he looked as if he could burst out any moment and kill someone.

Luckily, even though he might be shorter than the guy who was intimidating him, they are more or less equal in term of strength. In another scenario, it would be the best time to test out who's stronger or who could throw the other person away. However, given the situation, Dande didn't feel challenged at all, Kibana looks so pathetic right now.

"You're not being reasonable here, Kiba. As I thought, you haven't grown up yet." Dande grabbed the hand that was bleeding beside him and pushed it away, "Maybe that was the reason you can't beat me up until now."

Kibana just stood there, still facing the wall. He didn't bother to stop or provoke the man who just insulted him from walking away at all, because it was all true.

"Kh..." Kibana slammed his injured fist against the wall one more time to release his frustration, "Dammit!"

In the end, he confronted Dande just to make himself look better, even though he knew that he doesn't deserve to criticize his friend at all.

Deep down, he knew that he's being a hypocrite. He thought that if he couldn't have Yuuri,

**Nobody else can.**

Once Kibana return, everyone was still drinking and chatting normally, except for Yuuri. Her face went pale as soon as she saw Kibana and ran towards the man.

"Are you okay??" She took his injured hand carefully, the blood was still fresh and he didn't bother to treat it at all, "How did it happen? It hurts a lot, doesn't it?"

At first, that man took a quick glance at Dande. That long-haired man stared back at him as if nothing happened between them, then turned his attention to Sonia who was half-drunk now.

"No, I'm fine." Kibana let out a reassuring smile and patted her head with his other hand, "This will heal eventu--"

"No, it's not fine!!" Yuuri took his uninjured hand and dragged him away with all her might, "You have to get this treated."

Actually, he could just reject her offer as her strength doesn't do anything to him, it doesn't even make him budge. She looked a bit drunk, he could guess from the way she acted and the red tint on her face. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't be taking advantage of this situation.

However, it felt like there was someone at the back of his head that whispered to him, _Go with her_.

She went to ask the onsen staffs whether they have some antiseptic and bandage. Fortunately, they have some and handed the requested items to her right away.

"Just keep it for now, you might need to change the bandage later." The staff mentioned kindly before returning to work.

"Thank you." Yuuri nodded and turned to see the ignorant man, "Where's your room?"

...She might be the champion with amazing talent and trainer skill, but she's so defenseless without her pokemon.

She wouldn't stand a chance against an adult like him.

Kibana contemplated whether to let her in or not while observing the small figure in front of him for several seconds before answering, "...It's at the end of the hall, to the right."

Lucky for him, she didn't pay attention since she was too preoccupied with his injury. She is always very kind; she prioritizes others' well-being over her own, to the point that it frustrates him sometimes.

_Maybe I should've locked her up in my room and taught her a lesson._

"...Kibana-san?" Yuuri called him because he seemed to be lost in thought.

Once he heard her sweet voice, he snapped out of his thoughts. They were already inside the booked room and she was sitting on the tatami, calling him to sit in front of her.

To be honest, his own subconscious made a chill runs down his spine.

How could he even think about locking her inside a room? That's exactly what a criminal does.

Kibana sat down, extended his arm and let her treat his injury. He tried to focus on his Rotom phone and looked at the onsen photo he posted not too long ago.

But even now, Dande's words keep ringing in his mind.

_I don't think she can be considered as a kid at all, she IS the champion._

At first, he didn't mind to wait for two more years.

He'd follow the steps, serenade her like a proper gentleman, and succumb to his desire afterwards.

_I have known her longer than you think._

However, he realized that it is very likely that someone is going to make their moves now and steal her away.

**_No, she is mine._ **

While thinking about that, he neither flinch nor move at all, and him being unusually quiet made the girl worry even more.

She stopped for a bit after she finished disinfecting and cupped one of his cheeks, "...Are you really ok, Kibana-san?"

His eyes scanner every inch of her fragile body.

Her scent, her soft skin,

...That loose yukata.

He could have pushed her down now and make her his tonight. In case she called for help, he can use the bandage or his big hand to shut her up.

So, who can stop him now?

Seeing that there was no response, she went even closer to the predator, "Please talk to me, Kibana-sa--"

Suddenly, she felt a huge amount of force and her back is now aligned with the ground. It didn't hurt because Kibana's long arm was guarding the back of his head, preventing it to bump against the tatami.

**She didn't know that she was his prey, from the moment she went into his room.**

"Yuuri." His voice was low and sultry, it's as if he was an entirely different person.

"K-Kibana-san...? What's wrong--" He kissed her and he used even more power than the incident in Yuuri's house.

His tongue slid in and invaded every corned of her mouth, making her squirm and breathless in the process.

Both the musky scent and strong smell of sake was radiating from that man, filling up her nose and made her feel weak. It seemed that he drank quite a bit.

_...Was he drunk?_

Both of his legs were between her thighs, she couldn't escape even if she wanted to. Her trying to slip away by wiggling is no use. It only added up fuel to the fire as he immersed himself in the delightful skin contact.

She was completely trapped.

She didn't know that an adult man's body would be this heavy, even if she tried to push him and kick him, he wouldn't budge.

Now that her Yukata is disheveled, his hand roamed over her revealed thighs and towards her private region. She whined at the sudden contact, still trying to push him away. She felt really helpless and wanted to knock some sense into him, but she'd be lying if it doesn't feel good at some point. His hands know exactly how to please a girl. Apart from that, his lips went closer to her shoulder bone and tasted it. Then he drew a line towards the side of her neck and bit the soft spot, making her jolt in both pain and strange pleasure. Fortunately for Kibana, she tried not to make a noise and covered up her own moans with the back of her hand. From her covered whines and moans, he couldn't tell if she's enjoying this or not, but at least she doesn't cry, or so he thought.

As a consequence, her reactions prodded him instead. Without a warning, he inserted one finger inside her slightly wet cunt.

"N-No!!" She stuttered as she felt a slight pain from his intrusion, some tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes, "Please, stop..."

"Fuck. You're so tight," Kibana whispered in her ear, still slowly pushing it in until it'd go all the way in, "I only inserted one, y'know?"

"Nggh..." Hearing his dirty talk, she became very conscious that he's currently forcing himself on her, against her will.

She felt very embarrassed and annoyed at the same time, because she couldn't even stop him. In a short time, she would probably succumb to him too. After all, after everything he's done, she still loves this guy a lot.

Kibana's lips moved to her chest, he bit and sucked her supple skin, intentionally avoiding the most sensitive parts just to tease her. However, after hearing her whine unwittingly and the lecherous sounds made from his hand and her wet pussy, he finally made her scream with his tongue on her buds and the second digit he put in. The amount of force he put when he fuck her with his fingers is enough to make her ass bounce and her thighs tremble due to his touch.

"K-Kibana san, no...!" She muttered while muffling her own mouth as he constantly hit that right spot, "Please don't... I'm gonna--"

"Come for me, Yuuri." His voice somehow sounded a million times more alluring.

He kissed her lips again, this time almost completely refraining her from catching her breath. Not long after the continuous stimulation she received, she moaned as she felt her core tightened and release some substance she didn't think she'll be seeing so soon.

_...So cute._

The guilty man could feel the throbs inside her cunt and it made him even more excited. He's never felt his member getting this much provocation before, it was so hard and rock solid. However, that was also the time when everybody seemed to return to their respective rooms. The footsteps are loud and he could hear some random chatters outside. There would be possibility that Dande would come to check on him, given that Yuuri was with him this whole time and she hasn't returned to the main room since then.

"Tch." Kibana pulled out his fingers and started fixing her yukata. He was surprisingly gentle and careful, it was unbelievably soothing in contrast to the forceful thrusts before.

Even while dressing her, his eyes went to the pinkish marks he left were so apparent on her skin and it made him feel proud of his work.

"...Kibana-san?" Still basking in the afterglow, she was confused at the sudden change of attitude.

After he finished with his task, he kissed her forehead, tucked some strands of her hair behind her ear and muttered softly, "Unfortunately, we should stop for now."

Her ears reddened as she received the soft treatment, it was unbearable that it made her shyly look away. Still, his gaze was so intense, it's almost burning.

To be honest, her cute reactions made it even harder for him to let her go, but he knew better than to be reckless and let someone catch him.

When she raised her head to see the man before him, she felt a bit conflicted since she couldn't read his facial expression.

 _Why did he do all that? I thought he just sees me as a kid..._ She thought to herself.

Despite of her curiosity, she knew that staying any longer wouldn't do her any good, "T-Then, I'll be going. Goodnight...!"

She left quickly without looking back.

She bumped into Dande and Mary on the way, they seemed to be worried about her.

"Where did you go just now?" Mary took her hands, the worry in her eyes is apparent.

Dande who knew the reason she left asked her briefly, "Did you get into some kind of trouble?"

"I was just treating Kibana-san's wounds." Yuuri answered with a smile to reassure them, "Thank you for worrying, though. Let's go sleep now, Mary."

She took Mary's hand and walked towards their room. Mary didn't ask any further because she believed in her, even though she didn't tell her the full story.

"Next time, you shouldn't disappear so suddenly." Mary expressed her concern even after they turned off the lights and lied down on the futon.

_There are many people who are concerned about me. Why did I not scream for help...?_

"Yes, I understand..."

Going to the onsen was a bad idea after all, instead of letting off some steam, she got a lot more to think of.

That dragon tamer who has just defiled her would be the only thing in her mind for the time being.

On the other hand, the guy who had just committed the crime dropped himself to the floor while blankly looking at the ceiling. Everything about her just made him ecstatic.

Smelling and tasting the hand he's been using on her just now while digging his fresh memories, he felt his urge slowly comes back. 

Now, Kibana has some business to do.

Tonight's gonna be another long sleepless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... How was it?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I hope you like this chapter too, even tho there isn't much fluff going on.  
> (Mary/Marnie is really cute and precious tsundere, must protecccc)
> 
> Anyone who'd like to see the fanarts, feel free to check my twitter page >.<  
> https://twitter.com/mashed_patata/media  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments OAO i am so happy to receive and read them one by one  
> See you in the next chapter~!


	5. One at a Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the long wait!! >.<  
> I can only use my old laptop in my hometown and it's been acting up...  
> I need to restart it over and over :')  
> Good thing that I didn't need to bring it for any repair...
> 
> Anyways, here it is!!

Kibana has been busy thinking about how he could acquire back Yuuri's trust. He knew that she's been avoiding him for some time now, though he couldn't be sure what the reason was. He knew that he has gone too far last time, but he didn't think that he deserved this kind of treatment from her. He knew that she had some sort of affection towards him, he just have to get on her good side. Well, if he couldn't, then he has to take her by force, though that would be his last resort.

_Just one photo... should be fine, right?_

A man with glasses who seemed to be Yuuri's fan was staring at her from afar. He could feel that his palm was sweating and trembling. She was currently eating some waffles with her friend and rival, Hop. Since the front part of the cafe is completely glass, anyone could see that the champion is currently inside and is enjoying her breakfast. If he could and it wasn't bothering her, he'd like to ask for her signature or a selfie with her. Therefore, he mustered up the courage and walked towards the cafe.

"Hey, you."

A stern and low voice came from behind him.

He quickly spun around and stuttered, "M-M-Me...?!"

At first, he thought that he was caught by the champion's bodyguard or manager or something, but he was proven wrong.

Regardless, he was both astonished and speechless at the sight of the real dragon gym leader standing before him. He was so tall and quite built, one could easily see from the shape of his calves and thighs. Him getting dragged to modelling by Rurina is inevitable. Indeed, he has attended some photo shoot for some branded clothes and shoes advertisement, but he tried to keep it to minimum. He was a busy man afterall.

_But what is he doing here on the streets?_

"Don't be so nervous. I'm not going to eat ya." He casually remarked with a smile.

It made the young man feel relieved a little. As far as he remembered, Kibana is a very friendly gym leader who really appreciate his fans.

But then, his facial expression turned unreadable, "Do you have any business with Yuuri?"

Just by that sentence alone, this man realized that the his tone and posture clearly conveyed his superiority. Moreover, him calling her by first name indicated that they were very close. It made him even more nervous.

"Uh, I--" The fear in his voice is obvious, "I was just thinking, well--"

"Hmm?" Kibana bent over a little, hoping that he could hear him more clearly with closer proximity, "You do know that she's very busy, right? You're not some sort of paparazzi who randomly takes photo of the champion to create false rumors, right?"

However, it has the opposite effect. It made him even more intimidating and the guy with glasses couldn't stop stuttering, "N-No, I..."

He wasn't necessarily glaring at him, yet his whole presence is threatening.

"You can't even speak properly. That wishy-washy attitude of yours..." Seeing that the guy was petrified, Kibana finally made his point clear, "I really can't stand people like you." 

"I-I'm sorry...!!" The guy with glasses apologized with a bow before running away.

He knew that this sort of people exist everywhere and he wasn't the worst. Being the most talented trainer in Galar just recently, she'd be idolized by people regardless of their age and gender. Knowing that something so normal got him all riled up made him so frustrated. But he knew that he had the solution, though it might not be beneficial and fair for both parties.

Turning his gaze one last time on the Cafe, Kibana made a complicated expression before retreating somewhere else.

Right after her lunch with Hop, she bid him farewell before tending to some new trainers' training. This is a system that was implemented recently by Yuuri's idea. Even though she might be a young champion, she's taking her title and job very seriously. She's overwhelmed with work and interviews, since she just got back from her holiday in Postwick and Motostoke.

She was there to watch them battle against each other and give them some advice afterwards. It was limited to 50 people who queued and registered first per day, so that the training hall wouldn't be so cramped. Each person can only attend this special training once per month, giving chance for other to study directly under the champion's supervision. Observing the trainers carefully, she evaluated their skills to the point of writing it down a paper forms that will be distributed later.

"You should pay more attention to characteristics of each type." Yuuri explained as she handed the trainer in front of her his results.

It is a bit hard to say. Yuuri always had a whole different aura when she was in battles or work mode. She could be a shy and caring girl in front of her friends, but she's ruthless when it comes to business. She also doesn't take her pokemon training lightly. She might leisurely cook with her pokemons and spoil them from time to time, but when it comes to training, one could say that she's stricter and more focused than the Fighting-type Gym Leader, Saitou. That's probably why she managed to manifest any pokemons' peak performance and overthrow Dande.

A girl with braided hair walked towards her and handed her a pink book that seemed like a diary, "Umm, can I ask for your signature? My sister is your fan and he's currently in the hospital..."

She exhaled in resignation as she took the book and signed on it, "Just this once, okay?"

Even though it was clearly stated that one couldn't take photos or ask for the Champion's signature during the training, some still managed to sneakily do so and got away with it. They'd use all kinds of excuses to gain her sympathy. Being a soft-hearted person, Yuuri just couldn't refuse when it comes to making people happy, they don't necessarily have to be her fans.

The training finished at 7 PM. It took around 6 hours to evaluate each trainers and it wouldn't be exaggerating to say that she's completely exhausted. Even though her manager and many staffs accommodated her with light snacks and kept her hydrated along the way, she refused to take short breaks or ask someone to replace her for a short time if it's not necessary.

Once everyone received their advice and bid their farewells, she rested on the nearest bench and covered her eyes with a cold towel. She always asked her manager to prepare this beforehand, so she could relax for a bit before going home. Someone barged into the room, but Yuuri didn't bother to move a muscle. She's still leaning against the wall while resting her eyes, hoping that her manager could deal with whoever it is.

"Yo, Yuuri." A familiar voice rang in her ears.

Yuuri's eyes shot open, she quickly looked at the source of the voice before glaring at her manager. He looked apologetic, but he gestured that there's nothing he can do. He must've threatened him or some sort.

Of course, she hasn't forgotten about what happened between them last time. She still thinks about him occasionally, but she tries her best to ignore the weird feelings and emotions that resurface. She should be able to control her mind and work as she should have, being the current champion and all.

However, she still shuddered at the thought that he'd force himself on her again.

"Your manger is pretty strict, huh..." He didn't really pay attention to her discomfort to his presence, looking around as if checking the empty hall.

Yuuri clenched her fists and encouraged herself to speak bluntly, "...I'm the one who told him not to let anyone in."

"I see. Do you plan to keep him around for a long time?" Kibana asked with a suspicious smirk on his face, "I mean, even though he has decent amount of strength as a guy, he's not doing his job properly, is he? He couldn't even stop me from going in, y'see."

Not wanting to waste more time, the girl frowned at the man before her, "Please state your point." 

"Ah, my bad. You must be tired after evaluating all those trainers, right?" Kibana touched Yuuri's shoulder and gave her a fake coy look, "How about we talk about it over a dinner? You haven't eaten right?"

_What does he want to talk about...?_

_Is it about last time?_

But his expression was clearly unapologetic. She could tell that he wasn't inviting her to a dinner just to apologize for what he has done.

However, she didn't want to bluntly reject him or display her fear in front of him, so she tried to find excuses, "I-I'm sorry, I don't think I have the time."

Kibana's eyes was locked on her wavering eyes before going to her tiny fists.

_She was slightly quivering._

"Alright then, I'll speak here." The man took back his idea as soon as he sensed her fear.

Unexpectedly, he retreated rather easily.

However, his teal eyes were hinting at the man who was waiting at the door, "Could you ask him to go back first?"

_Why of course._

Just when she thought he might have changed, that possibility is completely shattered.

Kibana wouldn't be Kibana if he didn't assert his dominance. He's always been such a wayward.

"Fine." Yuuri reluctantly motioned him to leave the two of them and go home. He might've looked a bit worried, but Yuuri assured her manager with a smile.

Solely by that, Kibana felt like he's burning up with jealousy.

_Her smile is his alone._

Now that it's just the two of them, Yuuri could feel her heartbeat quickened spontaneously. It was similar to a fight or flight response to a predator. The sight of him towering before her like this made her remember all the things he has done to her, his warm tongue and his dexterous hands that drove her crazy.

On the other hand, Kibana's expression softened right after the disturbance left the hall. He's the only one she focuses on now.

Kibana gave her some space, but still guarding, it wasn't enough for her to flee, "I found out some interesting facts regarding that manager of yours..."

"..." Yuuri didn't reply, she simply looked at Kibana with doubts and cautiousness in her eyes.

He knew that she wouldn’t buy it without proof, he has to prepare well before she could lure her with the bait.

"Well, I'm not in the position to judge your staff, but I merely advised you as a _friend_..." Kibana bent over so that his eyes were on the same level as hers, "I'm sure you can decide for yourself."

Seeing that he's beating around the bush, Yuuri closed her eyes to keep her patience, "...So, what did he do?"

"Give me a kiss first." He gave a smug smile as his face went closer, their noses are slightly touching.

She couldn't tell if he was joking, her face reddened and she instinctively moved backwards on her seat until her back is flushed against the wall, "W-What?!"

Kibana chuckled and gave her lips a quick peck when she was off guard, "It's not like it's your first time, what are you getting all shy for?"

"...?!!" She instinctively covered her mouth right after, still couldn't believe the gesture he just did, "W-Why did you do that?!"

Ignoring her protest, he directed his attention to the flying rotom phone, "Aight, let's get down to business..."

 _Great, now he ignored me... Is this fun for him...?_ Yuuri thought to herself as she lightly touched he lips with the back of her hand.

She was quietly observing the man who was busy with his own phone right after kissing the girl in front of him. Even though it made her heart flutter quite a bit, that was so rude. She doesn’t know how to categorise the feelings she has towards him anymore.

"Apparently, he's been secretly taking photos of you and sell them to your fans." Kibana showed her a picture of her eating with lunch with Hop earlier.

"...!!" The bottle slipped from her hands, only to be caught by the quick-handed man in front of her, the news seemed to startle her more than the kiss before, "He what...?"

It was somehow taken in a way that make them look like they were really close, as if they were a couple.

Nobody knows that she was planning to have lunch together except for Hop, herself, and her manager whose job is to manage her schedule.

"You heard what I said," He tossed the bottle playfully before handing it back to her, "You'd better dismiss him before anything worse happens."

"How could he...?!" Yuuri tightened her grip on the bottle, "He--"

"Money makes the world go round." Kibana patted her head softly, it was surprisingly calming, despite of her confusions and current feelings towards him, "This kind of things happen sometimes, don't sweat it."

She felt her stomach churned, not knowing what to do. Her manager always seems like a good and responsible person since they first met, so she has never doubted him before. She didn't know that he would actually do something outrageous.

When she was so appalled that she couldn't move. Seeing that the girl acted the way he thought she would, the tall man petted her head. They stayed like that for a minute until she suddenly looked up with complicated feeling and worry in her eyes. He knew that deep down, she's just a young girl, even though she acted all tough and independent as how a champion should be. She needs to be advised and consoled during the hard times too. **Even though the hard times might be caused by the very same person who consoles her.**

"Anyways, I have a better candidate for you, her name is Aria." Kibana took his phone and showed her photo, along with her CV, "She's very intelligent, orderly, and has wide connections. You'd never regret having her as your assistant manager."

The truth is, he was blinded by jealousy. He didn't want any man near Yuuri at all, regardless of the situation, he doesn't care whether it's professional or not. Placing Aria under Yuuri is very beneficial for him, it's like killing two birds with one stone. Given that Aria is a female and one of his loyal trainers trained under him, he'd be able to monitor the girl he's so obsessed with closely without her knowing.

Yuuri knew better than to trust his words, but right now, she has no choice but to take it at face value. Besides, having a female manager might be better for her now matter how you look at it.

"...I'll think about it." After she responded, she walked towards the exit of the training hall, leaving Kibana who oddly didn't move from his position.

"Good. I'll be hearing from ya later." He stated briefly before seeing her small figure disappear from his sight.

Right after that encounter, Yuuri was busy thinking about how to confront him. After all, taking photos of clients secretly has violated an assistant manager's code of ethics.

Whereas Kibana just have to wait. The prey will come towards him on her own.

In the end, she looked for the most reasonable excuse to dismiss her manager, she couldn't explicitly mention the crime he has done. She's still thinking about the difficulty to be hired later on if this problem is brought to public.

Kibana knew that it'd be like this. He knew that she was a very kind person, she wouldn't expose other people's misdeed directly to the person, much less the media.

After all the energy and time she took to settle one problem, she couldn't waste more to find and evaluate candidates.

It'd be best to take the dragon gym leader's advice for now, even though she still had mixed feelings about him.

The second he received a call from her, his lips curled upward.

Now the wheel has completely turned to his favor.

Little did she know, he was getting rid of the pests around her, one at a time.

She smiled at the black-haired girl with glasses who's going to work with her from now on. Fortunately, she looked indeed sharp and professional, just like what Kibana has suggested. She seemed somewhat familiar, but she dismissed the thought and kept her composure.

"I'll be in your care from now on, Aria-san."

She returned her smile and bowed lightly like a butler would, "Certainly, Miss Champion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't as heaty as the last one, but I hope you still like it! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> See you in the next chapter... UwU


	6. The Charade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to apologize for the long wait!! >.< With all the assignments piling up and my own project to keep up with, I couldn't really write at all, even though I stayed at home most of the time!  
> I really regret that I said I'd update soon, but didn't do it :(  
> I currently live far away from my family and I just have to take care of problematic stuffs by myself, especially because of this annoying virus outbreak щ(ﾟДﾟщ)
> 
> So, I hope you'd understand >.< Thank you!
> 
> *There is no warning for this chapter, it's SFW for everyone.

Yuuri swiped through her timeline on her rotom phone and realized that there was an article about Kibana again. Apparently, he was modelling for a new jacket from Rurina's clothing line. She couldn't help but frown, thinking how pretentious he is. However, she's been thinking about him for a few days now. To be completely honest, he didn't force or do anything to her last time he invited her to a dinner.

So, maybe, just maybe, he's not completely bad.

He just need a company last time in the onsen inn,

_...Or maybe he's just drunk._

She's almost forgotten of the fact that they were drinking during that time. Not to mention, she might've riled him up a bit by being too close or something. He did try his best to keep some distance between them, but Yuuri might've been the one who cut him loose.

So, Yuuri started to put her guard down, thinking that the incident that happened before was just a fling.

The phone vibration startled her, when she looked at her phone, apparently Kibana texted her. He asked whether she'd like to have a cup of coffee with him.

_Speak of the devil..._

"Champion-san, is something wrong?" Aria asked as she corrected her glasses, switching her attention from the files to the startled girl.

"Uh, umm..." Yuuri averted her eyes, the panic in her face is obvious.

Swiftly, her new manager peeked at her phone screen and read the message that Kibana sent.

"Oh, aren't you free this afternoon?" Aria commented bluntly, "You haven't had your coffee yet too."

"Ah, really? Well-- I... I guess so." Yuuri answered with a stutter, she didn't know that Aria was this sharp.

She quickly checked her tablet which stores Yuuri's schedule for the whole week, "Don't worry. I'll make an arrangement. You can spend your time freely without anyone disturbing you."

Since she doesn't have any excuse at all, Yuuri unwillingly accepted her proposal, "Ahaha... Thanks, Aria-san."

"No problem." Suddenly, she took out her phone and started pressing numbers, "I will contact the hairdresser now--"

"W-Wait a minute!" The younger girl frantically yanked her manager's arm, "There's no need to call a hairdresser, this is just a simple lunch!"

Aria looked a bit stunned for a moment, but she quickly regained her composure, "Alright, if you say so."

She's supposed to feel excited. After all, her crush was the one who took initiative and invited her. However, she felt more nervous and worried.

It was only natural, since he did force his desires on her, but she has decided to consider it as an accident. It was all because he was drunk.

Moreover, he seemed as if he regretted what he did before. He texted her earlier about how he'd like to make it up to her.

Wearing a jacket and a cap, she tried to hide her identity as the champion. Even during her free time, she couldn't even walk around with her Inteleon that freely, they would really catch attention, since she's solely the one who has inteleon as her starting partner. Let's not even talk about the gigantic Eternatus. She daydreamed that someday she'd have some kind of a big greenhouse for her pokemon to walk around freely. It would be really nice if she could communicate with her pokemon most of the time and bond with them.

The car stopped in several minutes. She hopped down and aid her thanks to Aria for driving her.

The cafe was surprisingly lovely to Yuuri's eyes. It was painted violet and was decorated with lilac. Anyone who designed the interior definitely paid attention to details.

She saw the tall man who really stands out from afar and walked towards him a bit nervously. He did wear some other clothes today, a black high-collar coat and white pants. From this angle, if she didn't know this man, she'd definitely think that he was a top model or something.

Surprisingly, Kibana chose the seat by the long wooden table near the entrance instead of the normal ones, one could see a big portion of the street from there. Not to mention, this way they'd sit side to side, not even facing each other.

Noticing that the girl he's waiting for has arrived, he moved the stool beside him so that she could easily access it.

"Yuuri. You look cute today." He complimented her as smooth as a gentleman would.

She wasn't even wearing anything special today. She just thought about keeping a low profile and not attract any unwanted attention from the public. After all, her assistant is not here with her right now, there is no one who'd help her deal with the crowd. She didn't know why, but Aria kept insisting of letting them have some time alone, probably because she used to work with Kibana and it'd be weird to see her ex-boss eat with her boss.

She couldn't help but blush as Kibana stared at her intently, it's as if he's observing her every movements, "I'm sorry, did you wait long?"

"Nah, I just got here." He let out a friendly smile, a smile that looks harmless even to a little rabbit. He seemed to be in a very good mood, which made her a bit relieved. Of course, she knew that otherwise, he wouldn't have invited her in the first place. But it doesn't mean that nothing would go wrong.

Still a bit cautious, the girl took a seat beside him and proceeded to look at the menu.

"The strawberry whipped cream waffle is their specialty. If you have sweet tooth, you should definitely try that." Kibana pointed at the name on the menu.

"Oh, really?" Her eyes perked up once he said something about sweets, then her eyes shifted to the drink list, "I guess, I'll order that and some hot rose macchiato... I think they'll complement each other."

"Eh." Kibana tried not to grimace, "Isn't that like, sweet too?"

"Well, coffee does have some bitterness, but I see your point..." Yuuri crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side, "Do you have any recommendations?"

The aroma of vanilla tickled his nostrils, the same sweet scent that she usually gave off every time she moves.

"I think you might want to try their citron tea." Kibana mumbled as he observed the menu himself, "It might not be that sweet, but it's citrusy and quite mild."

"Hmm, alright. I guess a change of pace would be nice sometimes." The girl smiled, she's now a bit relaxed.

The tall guy called the waiter and ordered Yuuri's order and his.

While waiting, they talked about the mysterious island near Galar and some myths about the legendary pokemon residing in that place.

When the order arrived, the girl looked really excited. She paid close attention to the generous amount of both the whipped cream and the strawberries on top of it. As for the warm citron tea, the smell of orange quickly reach her senses. This kind of drink would definitely stands on top during winter. They really pretty, she took a quick snap with her rotom phone after it was placed on the table.

"It looks really delicious!" She put her phone back in her bag and clapped her hand.

The large figure beside her just let out a short chuckle, "Heh, you haven't even tasted it yet."

Once she took a bite, she felt as if a heavenly food just graced her tongue. She almost squealed in happiness, it was indeed so good. She'd definitely come back here again if she had the time. The hot citron tea really complimented it as well, the scent was fresh but calming, an unusual combination for a drink.

"You're not eating?" Yuuri asked as his order arrived. It was just a big cup of cold americano.

Kibana patted her head lightly, while looking at his phone regarding the myth still, "Nah, I'm not really into sweet stuffs."

_Come to think of it, the menu is definitely full of sweet stuffs. If he didn't like sweets, why would he recommend this place?_

_...Why is he doing this? Why does he want to make me happy?_

Yuuri felt her reddened.

She tried to think of another topic to hide her realization, "Hm, it's quite cold outside. You're quite tough if you're drinking that in this kind of weather."

"No worries, you might not believe me, but I've been sailing in the sea, walking through desert and climb to the top of the highest mountain." Kibana grinned before drinking his bitter cold coffee, "I'm pretty strong to any kind of weather."

She'd be lying if she wasn't impressed. But then again, it's Kibana we're talking about. He's definitely have a ton of experiences, no matter what it is. He does seem "adventurous" in literally every way.

So they talk about a lot of things and time flew very fast. She's almost forgotten that it was like this too, when he visited her house back then. He just knows how to start and lead the topic, a very charming man indeed.

But she doesn't know.

The beast is still there, buried deep inside.

Continuing his charade while concealing all of his thoughts as if it was his everyday routine, Kibana tried to win her trust back.

It's like a play of a theater, Cantarella. A tale about obsessive and intoxicating romance. As for the poison, nobody knows if it will appear.

They've been texting each other for a week after their last encounter.

It was super fun, she thought.

He was a good friend, she thought.

But it’s not gonna last very long.

One evening, after assisting the trainers with their pokemon battle trainings, Yuuri went home by herself. She insisted that Aria has to take a rest, which she didn't oblige at first, because she is very workaholic, even much more than she'd ever imagined. However, the female assistant was just worried about her safety, about a monster that would actually come and engulf her once she's alone. After being together for quite some time already, Aria seemed to develop a lot of respect for Yuuri that she actually felt sorry about her. She's a good girl, she's a very kind-hearted person. But too bad, once Aria got her day off, even only one day off, the plan will be executed.

She couldn't really do anything about it. She has agreed with this plan and he was once her savior. She owed him because he made her dreams came true and even becoming the champion's assistant too, is thanks to him.

While walking down the streets, a large figure suddenly appeared from behind the champion. She kept on walking, but she started to feel nervous as the strange shadow continued to follow her. She couldn't even look back even if she wanted to, she's afraid that he'd do anything outrageous. The girl just hoped that that person would eventually give up and walk away. However, after some time, there was a disgusting chuckle coming from the person behind her and she decided that she should run. So, she ran as fast as she could, hoping that the stranger would quit following her.

She kept running until she eventually bumped into someone hard, but that person was as hard as a wall, he didn't stumble or move at all with that amount of force. She didn't realize but she was shivering, she looked up at the person before her and felt relieved once she saw a familiar face. But the shaking won't stop, she could still imagine what would happen if that person didn't stop chasing.

"Yuuri?! What happened?" The low voice sounding worried made her felt happy, but she couldn't control her shaking.

Her legs felt limp, but he caught her before she could fall on her knees.

"Kibana-san...!" She started to burst into tears as he carried her with both of his strong arms like it was nothing.

He didn't try to ask anymore once she started crying, he just closed that gap and slowly pressed his forehead into hers, hoping that the heat would calm her down.

"Shhh, shh..." It was as if he's trying to calm a baby down, he gently whispered, "It's okay now, you're with me."

Yuuri's cries diminished for a bit and she hugged him tightly as he carried her.

"Let's go to my place and calm down for a bit, okay?" Kibana said in a calming tone while turning his head to see her expression, "You can slowly tell me what happened there, it's not far from here."

She just nodded weakly in reply, she doesn't want the warmth that enveloped her right now to disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!!^^  
> I really am happy for all your support and willingness to wait :') (I definitely read all of them, thanks)
> 
> Please stay safe along with your loved ones during this outbreak, I love you guys!!


	7. Captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the wait, everyone!! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter >.<  
> But it is VERY DARK and I hope you would be wise enough to not read it if it doesn't suit your palate!!
> 
> WARNING 18+ : This contains kidnapping, stalking, possible violence, adult situations and rape/non-con elements, so please read it at your own risk!!

Yuuri clung to Kibana's torso as they went into his house. He was still carrying her like a princess, calming her down with continuous chants of "It's gonna be okay."

After she gradually quieted down, the tall man let go of her and muttered, "Stay here. I'll get you something warm to drink."

The girl just nodded in reply as she stared at the marble floor. Kibana's house seemed to be quite minimalist, in contrast to his grand appearance and spending behavior on certain things. This time too, she saw another side of Kibana she's never seen before. While waiting, her eyes went towards a direction that leads to a room with mysterious teal light, it was dim, but it was visible enough to catch the eye.

_It was the same color as his eyes_ , she thought.

Overtaken by her curiosity, she actually walked towards the room to take a peek. As she got closer, she finally realized that it was actually a light of a simple table lamp on a nightstand.

Nothing seems weird. None, at first glance. Until she eventually felt some sort of eerie feeling in her chest.

Instinctively, she looked up and gaze in horror. There were strings on the ceilings of the room and each of them have around ten physical photos dangling. She could barely make out of what it is due to the fact that the room was dimly lit, but she eventually realized whose pictures they were and started tumbling backwards.

_I need to run. I need to run. I need to--_

She activated her fight or flight response and bumped into something hard in front of her.

"I'm wondering where my little red riding hood disappeared to..." Kibana was leisurely blocking the door with his large figure, it's as if he was there the whole time, " ...So, what do you think?" 

"W-What...?" Her voice sounded weak, it looked like she might collapse anytime soon.

"My collection, of course." The tall man just smirked as he nudged his head upwards, "You like 'em?" 

Yuuri felt sick. She has just recovered from some stalker and now she's actually going inside a another den.

She didn't want to answer at first, but she felt pressed as he started walking step by step towards where she is standing.

"No, don't come here..." She tried her best to keep the distance, but she eventually got backed up against the wall, "You're insane."

"Heh, that's not a nice thing to say to the person who just saved you." He just rolled his eyes before tackling her into the bed right beside them.

She struggled and tried kicking him, but it was futile. He's much much stronger than her and she was well aware of that, but she still tried pleading and asking for help, "N-No!! Let me go, help--" 

"Hah! Do you actually think my place isn't sound proof? don't waste your voice." He chuckled, the darkness in his eyes is apparent, " Save it for later, when the fun begins." 

The girl whimpered as she felt his breath against her neck like a predator. Then he bit her hard, trying to emphasize who was in control.

"Well? No more screaming?" He glanced at her face which was now crying silently.

"Ugh... hic." She sobbed as she covered her eyes with her hand.

She knew that she isn't going anywhere anytime soon. He would keep her in his house like a pretty little toy he just got.

There was a strange silence in the room as the tears continued pouring from her eyes.

"...It's been a while since I last felt cornered, you know? It doesn't sit well with me." 

His voice was too small for her to hear, but it made her blink twice.

"What did you say...?" She tried to speak, even while sobbing, somehow.

Seeing her cry made his heart ache at some point, but he decided to harden it as much as he could, "Tsk. I'll come back later."

Unexpectedly, Kibana went out and closed the door. Yuuri felt both regret and embarrassment from trusting him. He did in fact, try to rape her once in the onsen. But she thought that he has changed. She thought that he was supposed to be a good person. He used to be a person she loved so much and she wanted his attention.

Now that she's gotten it, she wasn't happy. Instead, she felt really revolted. Those private photos of her could only be acquired from someone really close to her-- her manager. He's a total lunatic for collecting all those photos without her permission. Now to her, he's just a stalker.

She cried and cried until she eventually got tired and fall asleep.

But that rest wouldn't last long.

As she expected, she was woken up by her captor, still in the same bed, but with a funny feeling on her private region. Apparently, he was teasing her entrance with his calloused finger, making a sick smirk she came to hate.

"Stop this at once!" She got her bravado back as she kicked him before being pinned back down to the bed without mercy.

“Difficult, aren’t you?” He chuckled, eyeing her display of defiance.

His teal eyes almost look as if they were glowing. Shaking his head, he turned her around so that her face was resting on the pillow. Then, he placed his hands on her back and lightly dragged his nails downward causing her to arch and gasp, "It'd be a lot easier if you stop resisting, but it's not as if this rebellious behavior doesn't turn me on."

"K-Kibana-san, I..."

“You have such a nice body, all flushed and pliant beneath me.” He praised her, making the heat goes to her cheeks.

"...Please let me go." She still tried, this time with less physical struggle, "I won't tell anyone, I--"

He ignored all of her pleas, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply, “ I love that smell.” He murmured lazily.

But then with a snarl he lightly bit her other shoulder, his knuckles turned white with the grip they had on her hips. She yelped at the sudden rough treatment and started moaning in pain.

"Please just stop." She begged again with all her might, "Just leave me alone, just--"

"Open your mouth again for _any_ reason, and I'll find a better use for it." His voice was just plain cold. There is no playful tone to it.

Anyone could guess that he was serious.

Yuuri gulped as she racked her brain, trying to find a way to escape. She must think it through or she would regret it.

While she was deep in thought, he wasted no time ripping the clothes off her body so that she's fully naked. She knew that this would eventually happen, however, she couldn't help but covered her own private parts with her tiny hands. She was now facing him all bare, he wouldn't even let her turn her back on him as he would like to enjoy the whole view.

"Don't worry, I'll take mine off too." pulling down his pants and revealing his enormous member. He slid his hand across it as if he was testing the waters.

Yuuri wasn't ready for any of this, not even seeing his cock which was ridiculously outstanding in both girth and length.

"No, no, no. That definitely won't fit." She looked away instantly, but she couldn't help but feel second hand embarrassment creeping for who knows why.

"Huh? It will fit." He caressed her face as if to reassure her, "If it doesn't, I WILL make it."

"Please, don't." She continued pleading as her last resort. She definitely doesn't want to be taken by force, "Kibana-san, we could have done this differently."

"Hmm, right." He stroke his chin contemplatively, but his suggestive expression made her shiver, "First, let me make you nice and wet."

_Should I just... Follow this? Giving up on my pride and chastity to make it less painful?_

_Should I just give in to his demands until he eventually becomes bored with me?_

Yuuri sees that there's no way out of this and most probably, the only way out is to deceive him, just like how he deceived her before.

_But, really? what if he was that crazy? If he was planning to completely capture me and never let go, like..._

He didn't give her time to imagine and inserted his finger into her dry pussy. Her back arched as she tried to bear the pain, muffling her own scream.

"Ah, right. It's really dry." Kibana bent down and started to please her lower half with his mouth. He suck and lick her clit as if his life was depended on it.

Yuuri didn't know that it was possible to receive that much of stimulation that it made her moan lewdly. She tried to erase the funny tight feeling in her lower stomach but she could not do so for long. She shivered and wiggled in his strong grip which kept her in place, not letting her get away from the sinful feeling. She eventually whimpered and came, making him grin in response, lapping some of her juices before he lightly bit on her thigh.

"Why do you have to be so fucking cute." He murmured lazily before he teased her entrance with his hot heavy cock.

"Mnn... Please, Kibana-san... Don't do this--"

Not letting her finish her sentence, he positioned his member and entered quite easily through the natural lubricant, but he had to struggle a bit as he goes deeper, "Fuck, fuck, fuck. So fucking tight."

Yuuri felt the sharp pain which she has never felt before. She was wondering how some people might enjoy something like this, while being so unbearably painful.

"K-Kibana-san..." She tried to grab on something to ease the pain, and luckily he was quick to catch on.

The tall guy leaned over and let her grab onto his neck tightly. He could see that she was in so much pain, despite of her delicious tight pussy hugging him in all the right way.

He sighed and whispered that he would give her time to adjust as he gently tucked her hair away from her face. Yuuri did not reply and kept on squeezing Kibana as she tried to ease the burning, scorching pain.

Thinking that he should probably help her by distracting, he started kissing her roughly, entering his tongue and let her taste herself. She tried to tilt her head in rejection, but he easily grabbed her cheek with his other hand and continued to ravish her sweet lips.

"Mmm..." She mewled some time after the sloppy kiss started.

Kibana was glad that men's saliva has testosterone in it. It definitely made Yuuri weaker and more exposed to her feral instinct.

He took his chance by slowly pumping in and out as she adjusted to his girth. It would probably still hurt her a bit, but now she didn't look as if she was being tortured.

"You feel so good, so tight. Your pussy is taking me so well." He kept whispering dirty talk which made Yuuri feel absolutely embarrassed and disgusted.

But she'd be lying if she said she does not like it one bit. After all, it just started to feel better, bearable. Sadly, she didn't know that he hasn't fully entered her yet; he was barely half in.

He took his sweet time observing her as he pumped slowly. She was closing her eyes, not wanting to see what's happening and just kept her breath under control. However, when he finally think her pussy started to welcome him more, without a warning, he stick his whole size in and made her gasp and wide-eyed in return.

"Does it feel good?" He asked in a playful tone, moving his hips side to side to make sure that she could feel that his tip was kissing her uterus.

That strange feeling felt unknowingly good. She didn't know that the dull pain that came from him violating her innermost actually almost make her come again.

However, she's not going to admit it that easily. She didn't want him to know because he might do this again and there would be no ending to this, "N-No, stop it!"

But being the experienced guy he was, he could tell easily that her body was reacting in his favor. He couldn't help but do it again and again, making her feel the ecstasy she didn't know she could experience. Until eventually he made her all limp and fatigued, while he was chasing his own release like a monster. Yuuri was pretty athletic for a girl her age, but Kibana's stamina was out of this world.

She didn't know when this will end. No, more like, she didn't know when this nightmare of being held captive will end.

Despite the grave situation, he has been taking care of her surprisingly just fine, or maybe even spoiled her a bit too much, to be honest. It was weird how normal the atmosphere is when they were eating dinner together or watching TV from time to time, just to fill up that time they were away from each other. He also returned her phone in a small period of time just to let her talk with her mother from time to time, under his direct monitoring. However, there are several concerning things, other than not being able to step out from the walls surrounding her, contacting her family, or interacting with her pokemon freely. The surveillance camera is one thing, the other is his actual purpose. He has never purposefully try to hurt her physically, but his sex behavior has been quite concerning.

He keeps on banging her almost everyday and it's becoming a ridiculous habit. Moreover, he hasn't even been playing safe at all. He keeps on coming inside as if he was trying to get her to bear his child. Yuuri was still very young and she wasn't prepared for any of this. But as if he was excitedly anticipating something, he keeps on asking how she feels everyday, despite of the fact that she feels horrible mentally. It was a miracle that until now she hasn't felt anything different and she'd like to keep it that way.

When she watches TV one day, everything becomes apparent. Aria, her manager, is working directly under Kibana and they have planned for this since the beginning. She covered up the Champion's disappearance by saying that she was travelling in search of pokemon while taking a break from all her work. Therefore, she's currently managing all she can to fill up her position. She should've suspected her, but now it doesn't really matter now. She couldn't even feel angry, almost as if she's lost most of her senses due to being cooped up indoors for what seems like forever. She tried to cope with her new lifestyle even though there was nothing good about it other than she's able to relax everyday, there was literally nothing else she could do, especially when she was left alone and Kibana had to work as a gym leader. There were times when he demanded her to cook for him, even though mostly he bought food from outside. She didn't like the idea of cooking for him, but it was a way to kill time. Sickeningly, every time he comes home, he would always convey his love and adoration as if it was an appropriate greeting and they were newlyweds. He would also call her with cute nicknames in a loving manner every time he got the chance. Yuuri usually does not respond to any of that, but she knew that he also had a boundary to his patience. If she actually annoyed him when he wasn't feeling gracious, even after a long hot session, he would toss her into the shower and fuck her there too. He would make sure that she wouldn't be able to stand straight the next day and it was aggravating. She has fallen into a trap she couldn't get out from and she's almost at her limit.

Around the evening, she knew that it was time. It was 'their time' together, he always says, but it didn't make it sound any better whatsoever. It's just him using her without his consent.

The only thing she could hear through the slight ringing in her ears was the lewd squelching sound of him sliding in and out of her pussy and she hated it. And as always, he emptied himself into her, his jerky thrusts slowing as he continued to come, letting her seizing walls milk him for all he was worth.

These kinds of activity was supposed to be romantic. However, she felt as if she was just being used like a fuck toy for whatever reason.

It's only a matter of time until she'd eventually break... or maybe go insane.

Knowing that there was no way out unless he wills it, right after the 'usual' activity, The brown-haired girl gazed at the man who was lying down beside her tiredly, "Kibana, why do you keep me here?"

She was told to drop the "-san" a lot of times already and she didn't want to anger him anymore, knowing that there was no benefit she could get from it.

"I--" He halted midway.

_Why, indeed?_ Kibana surprisingly gave it a serious thought for a moment.

If he says it was love, he would have let her leave immediately.

If he says ‘because you're my obsession’, then there was literally nothing to justify his actions.

In the end, he couldn't answer it. Yuuri has expected this much, she didn't bother to be pesky and slept out of fatigue. But her question keeps on ringing in his head, even when he was about to sleep,

_Why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and support uwu  
> I always make sure to spend some time reading through your comments, it really motivates me.  
> Also, I'm very sorry for updating very late, but I need to take care of a lot of things in the past months and I hope you understand.
> 
> See you in the next chapter and take care! Stay safe and healthy :)


End file.
